


Through the Night

by Frechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi
Summary: A little soulmates au where a spot appears on the skin where your soulmate touched you the first time
Kudos: 2





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration:  
> https://twitter.com/yetailyaya/status/1276914804213440512?s=19
> 
> The original artist:  
> https://twitter.com/yetailyaya?s=09  
> @yetailyaya
> 
> Thank you Furudate Haruichi. It was an amazing journey so far.
> 
> Please do not use my content for anything!

His world could have been so bright.

Had his wings only not been covered by this heavy cloak.

Had his head only not been weighed towards the ground/down by this heavy crown.

Making friends certainly was not easy. Especially not when someone was as awkward with communicating his feelings as Kageyama. He was not sure how to express himself and when he would try no one would understand him. It was frustrating. When they missed his tosses and blamed him for being arrogant. While they didn't say it out loud it still was clear how left out he was. They isolated him, abandoned him and refused the tosses no one wanted to receive. It was difficult. And the only person who could have taught him resented him the most. It truly was a horrible time when the sport he loved to play became a little less fun. And it hurt when he noticed how this reluctant feeling appeared whenever he went to the club after school. He didn't force himself to play volleyball. But he forced himself to play volleyball with this team he had at this time. Yet there was nothing he could do about not being accepted, he didn't know what. And he didn't ask for advice. Because that too was something he didn't know how to do or if it even was okay to do as seeking advice from his senpai had nearly bestowed him a fist to the face. He was afraid even though he knew that his sister and his grandpa would never punch him but the irrational fear of rejection to ask even them controlled him. He felt lost and helpless, pretending to be fine because admitting to it was something he didn't know how to do either, he was scared of it, down to his bones. And it led him to dock to his teammates isolation, he began to detach himself from others. He felt like a star drifting away from its constellation, further away into the cold and dark outer space. It seemed like there was no salvation for his abandoned soul when he heared them shout at him

|King of the court|

He felt them add the weight on his head and shoulders when they gave him the cloak and the crown.  
They cut down the growing feathers on his back, they prevented his freedom when they clipped his not even fully developed wings. And while his never changing face seemed to just suck it up, not bothering with what they had done to him, internally the bars of his cage pierced him, letting him scream until his voice went hoarse and died. Until he one day discovered a light dot on the dark horizon of the eternal emptiness of the deep space he was drifting in.  
On his neck. There was a light spot that had changed colours. His normal complexion had changed to a burning orange. He stared at it through the mirror while it changed by the second, spreading and turning into the colours of light. But when did it happen? He couldn't remember anyone touching his neck. And he knew for certain that it wasn't there when he went to that tournament in the last of his years at Kitagawa Daiichi. He thought back, knowing it had to have happened after he had left the house in the morning. He had went to school, entered the bus and gotten ready to play. The first team they had played against wasn't really strong. They barely could hit the ball let alone score any points. But there had been one player he still remembered very vividly. How could he ever forget this amazing speed, these incredible jumps? And the passion he stared with.  
At first he hadn't paid him any attention. After all he had been only a littly light amongst all the stars that had gathered there that day, shining in all their brilliance. But when he had gone in for that jump, when he had smashed the ball right past the net, the light he had exploded with had engulfed him completely. It had spread to the furthest corner of the court enwrapping the whole room. When the number one of the opponent team had jumped, wings of light had grown from his back. The wind they had caused when they had carried him higher than the net itself had blown through his hair, his clothes, driving tears into his eyes. As if he had commenced to change the bearing of this lone path Kageyama was drifting along. He had been baffled, taken aback, dazzled by the beautiful freedom he possessed, a golden glowing feather, warm as the sun's rays brushing his neck.

Kageyama touched the coloured part of his skin. It must have been that moment when he had witnessed what he wanted to be. But he also remembered how he had felt frustration. Because that boy had what he was aching to have. Right there and then he once again had failed to communicate, yelling at him. And when they were leaving the court he had felt the exasperation fade, guilt taking its place, filling him up when he had realized how he had done it again. Another someone who would hate him, call him a king. But when the day was over and they had been leaving the stadion his guilt had been proven wrong. When the shining boy had called out to him, telling that he would beat him and that his loss today was only the mere beginning. He had seen a faint red in his face, covered by the light of the setting sun. And it had consumed his attention, igniting a flame, small but fierce, accepting the challenge he had set out for him. With a determined nod the boy had acknowledged him yet he couldn't prevent himself any longer from feeling the extend of his defeat, eyes swimming with liquid gold, passing Kageyama. It was the true moment when they made contact without contact.  
The stars came glistering from his eyes.  
One splashing against Kageyama's neck like a supernova dying on his skin.

He watched when the spot took the shape of a bursting drop.  
Could this boy really be?  
Was he really his soulmate?  
Was he really the person who would brighten up his world?  
Kageyama felt his heart flutter for a split second, heat raising from his chest to his face. He was excited, a shiver running through his body. His wings flapped underneath his cloak. Yes, he really wanted that sunny boy to be his partner. He grinned at his own reflection like he did the first time he had set a ball. But the next realization made him clear that he wouldn't be able to be his partner. After all, he didn't even know his full name. There was no chance of meeting him again. The colour left his face, the smile faded from his lips. Then he left the house.

It was a new year, a new school. A lot of new people. But his appereance was still the same. Making friends certainly was not easy. Especially not if someone was as stern and angry looking as Kageyama. And even if his first day was not as good as it could have been, the new club that was waiting for him lifted his mood a bit. Impatiently he waited in the gym for the members to arrive, tossing the ball to himself. When suddenly the door flung open, an orange head yelling at him in surprise.

He couldn't believe how fast the little dot at the horizon had become the sun whose light he had been following. And as they spent more time together, having the most highest peaks with Hinata Shoyo, his name was how he learned, their bond strengthened. He discovered a few things. Like how Hinata's eyes gleamed whenever he told him that he would toss for him, how they only shined like that with his tosses. He discovered that even though Kageyama himself felt not good about it, Hinata would always love every ball he would set to him. For him there was no bad toss. And one time when he hurt his hand a little bit, he discovered that he was bad at caring for himself. Yelling at him what an idiot he was, he sat down with him, tending to his wound. When he held his slender hand in his own he found a small mole on the second knuckle of his index finger. It was so small and faint that it could only be noticed with looking closely. These were little things, just like his mole, but Kageyama held them dear to his heart.

Time went by, there were losses and there were wins. Kageyama was happy yet something doubting refused to leave him. He had gotten better, the sunsystem and the stars that were drifting around him Hinata introduced him to felt like what he could never have had from his old team. But meeting him didn't change that he couldn't communicate his feelings properly. He learned, sure, with every moment he spent with this sunny boy yet he couldn't hold on to him. It was not enough when it needed to be enough. And whenever it would have been enough, the bar was set higher. It was like trying to catch up with someone who ran at the exact same speed as you, two people who were trying to catch each other, like a planet circling on a different orbit, there was no chance that he could make it. And it was frightening. The grip he had on Hinata was tight, like iron. But he who was beaming so brightly was a sun nonetheless. His heat melted the iron on his hands, making it slippy. He could feel Hinata slip through his fingers, slowly sliding. He adjusted to it, clutching him even tighter but he didn't realize how he clipped his wings when he only wanted to hold on. Feeling pruned as if his freedom was taken away from him, the sunny boy shone even brighter in his fear of being bound to the ground. The radiating heat which let Kageyama feel so wanted and loved, the light that finally had brightened his dark world, burned away his cloak and melted down his crown, burned his hands as well. And it hurt so when he still didn't want to let go, knowing that without his hands he would never be able to set a ball again. But in the end he could only let go.

The bond seemed to fall apart. It wasn't uncommon for them to fight. But this time it was serious.  
When he left his mark on the boy, it was his hand that punched him, black spreading across his skin, standing in the utmost greatest contrast to his white complexion. It needed someone else to pull them apart. And it felt as if Kageyama had been thrown back into the blackness he so feared. The sun that had led him out of it couldn't stand still, always moving. And Kageyama couldn't follow. The sun was leaving him. He might have taken off the ridiculously heavy crown and the absurdly tight cloak. But his wings nonetheless were still crippled, bound and broken.

They found their way back together but it didn't feel the same anymore. Kageyama still was not able to catch up and the constant feeling of constantly being left behind put a reluctant mistrust between them. Kageyama didn't want to loose what they had, he wanted to fully trust him but he couldn't help feeling that way. Whether he liked it or not, the time passed in the blink of an eye. They didn't leave each other on bad terms. But it wasn't on their best either. Since that fight the sun had distanced itself, moving too fast. And Kageyama still had followed, not wanting to let go what he just found. But in the end the solar system didn't hold. The light of him grew too distant, leaving him behind entirely. Yet his world didn't go dark again. When he lifted his face, when he took a look at the sky around him he saw dozens of lights shining and flickering in the dark. The sun he wasn't able to keep had still freed him from what had caged him. When he began to travel on his own he discovered one last thing the shining boy had done. What had clipped his wings, Hinata had set a cut on it, leaving it for him to break out himself, that he could find the strength for his freedom on his own, making him stronger so that he could fly by his own. And when they met on the court again after years he saw how the black smear he had dirtied him with had become the colours of a nightly sky.


End file.
